


(for)EVER

by creative_introvert



Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_introvert/pseuds/creative_introvert
Summary: Imagine winter break in the mountains. Now, add a lack of electricity, blizzard and bottle of alcohol





	(for)EVER

It was winter break during their third year on the university. Victor Vale and Elliot Cardale were spending this time in one of Victor's parents' houses. Angie was supposed to go with them but she already had been given an invitation to a ski trip with her physics friends.

So, they went alone. They planned on skiing and studying the fore-coming chapters of anatomy, just to be ahead of schedule. They had 3 weeks, so they decided to make the most of it.

For the first week, they did. They woke up at 8 a.m., ate breakfast and got ready for sport, changing into warm and waterproof clothes. They had separate rooms and bathrooms, so dressing didn't take them as much time as it would have taken if they had had to share one bathroom. Despite majoring in medicine, they didn't feel comfortable half-naked in front of the other. One, because of the scars, the other because of the privacy. After couple hours of skiing/snowboarding, a couple of good tricks and a bit more falling on their asses and faces, they came back to Victor's home only to get dressed and go out for lunch. The evenings, they spent in their own rooms, sometimes in the living room, making notes about the human body and remembering everything they could.

For the second week, they spent less time outside, mostly because of the blizzards. They were coming and going, leaving tons of snow everywhere and locking the boys inside. Elliot came out once, only to go shopping for something to cook. He came back with nothing but chattering teeth and red nose. Turns out that during blizzard stores are closed. 

So, they had to improvise. They found stock of food and took pasta, dried herbs, and canned vegetables for their first fare. When the dinner was ready and they sat in the living room, their hands grabbing the forks, the lights faded out. Victor was never one to swear but he muttered a few obscene words. Elliot just looked at the ceiling and sighed, probably thinking about God and his trials.

"We have to find candles, otherwise, we're fucked," said Eli. "I hope you have some here, Vale."  
"They should in one of the drawers in the kitchen," Victor answered.

They were lucky the sun was only setting, so they made use of the last rays and managed to find candles and matches. Victor took them and made it to the living room when he realised Eli was still in the other room.

"Eli?"  
"I'll be there in a minute!"

Vic set the objects on the table and lit them. Then, he sank into the sofa and took his meal, grateful it was still warm. When he was wolfing down the pasta, he noticed Eli entered the room with something shiny in his hand. When he put it at the table, Victor understood at what was he looking.

"I couldn't find glasses," muttered Eli. "I hope you won't pass on me any bacteria," he smiled a little and took a sip from the bottle. "Something to keep us warm, considering the power's out, which means the heaters don't work." 

He handled the alcohol to Victor who took it and... simply held it.

"3 years of living together, and I still forget that you're not a fan of alcohol. Well, more for me," Eli tried to take the bottle away but Victor moved away. "What are you, five?" joked Eli and tried again. This time, he managed to take the object away and took a long gulp. And another. And after it, one more. He drunk it all and put the empty glass on the floor.

His cheeks were a bit pinky. 'He has such a low tolerance to alcohol' thought Victor and took a look at a friend. His brown hair messy, sparkles in maroon eyes and corners of his lips slightly lifted. When they were alone Victor was aware that Eli had got used to letting his mask drop and now there was no difference. Eli was himself around Victor, even though he still kept some secrets for himself.

After a few minutes, alcohol kicked in and made Eli very drunk. Well, he drunk all bottle of strong alcohol all by himself, so couldn't he be? The thing is, he was the type who didn't do stupid things while drunk. He'd rather spend some time alone and in a quiet place. Now, his posture said that he was clearly in the mood for fun.

Elliot leaned towards Victor and slightly opened his mouth. Victor steadied himself and tensed up, ready to act if Eli did something stupid. It wasn't about dancing on the table or vomiting over furniture. This wouldn't be a big deal, but if Eli walked outside and get sick or fall on the stairs and break some bones, Victor wouldn't forgive himself.

But, in the next second, he realised that Eli was not up for something so irresponsible. Eli's face was too close, his eyes looking not into Victor's eyes but at his lips. Vic felt brunet's breath on his face and had only a moment to decide either to fall back or stay put.

His mind was telling him to fall back, but his heart longed for this for such a long time. Before he could choose, it was too late and soon he felt lips brushing over his, warm and soft. Eli kissed him slowly and carefully, putting a hand at the back of Victor's neck, as if afraid of doing something wrong. Everything was screaming inside Victor, he didn't know what he should do, but, after a while, he kissed back, locking his fingers in Eli's hair and tugging at them a little. He could feel Eli smiled against his lips. The brunet tilted his head, deepening the kiss. With the second hand, he gripped Victor's chin, forcing his mouth to open. When Victor obeyed, Eli slid his tongue into Vic's mouth. Victor moaned quietly... and broke the kiss, covering his mouth with his hand. He backed off to the other side of the couch, he felt like everything turned against him. Despite the weak light the candles were giving, he could see hurt in Eli's eyes.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, the words barely audible. He couldn't concentrate on the surroundings, trying to recall a situation when Eli might have shown any signs of affection. Towards Angie, there were a lot, after all, there were a couple. But towards Vic, never. A thought crossed his mind. Maybe, only maybe, Victor had let his emotions show. All his attempts to hide what he really felt, now were worthless. And Eli had seen it and decided to make fun of Victor. The blond trembled at that thought. Or maybe-  
"Why not?" Eli replied, his eyes never leaving Victor's.  
"No," Victor shook his head. "No, Eli, you don't do anything like that."  
"Like what?" Eli asked, his voice trembling a little at the end.  
"Without thinking. You had to have a reason," Victor grunted. "You wanted to, what, mock me?" his tone was venomous.  
"What?" Eli whispered. "No, I would never make fun of you, Victor. I..."  
"Then, why?" Victor cut in.  
"Because I wanted to do it," Eli said it with force and Victor stopped and looked at his friend.  
"You're drunk," he stated after a while. "After all, you're with Angie. You have no excuse," Vic snorted and started to get up, annoyed (and hurt) with this situation.  
"We broke up. I mean, I broke up with her," Eli spoke. "By the way, I'm not the only who took part in it. Why did you kiss me back?" His words made Victor stop in his tracks and spin around. He blushed a little and replied, "When someone kisses you, it is a natural reaction to kiss back."  
"That's shit logic, Vale, and you know that," now, Eli was getting upset. He stood and demanded, "Give me an answer, Victor. I gave you mine, even if you don't accept it. And it's you who stop with making up excuses."  
Victor huffed and run a hand through his hair. He was trapped. He could either leave or lie (but Eli knew when Victor lied) or tell the truth. It may have seemed simple, but to Victor, who always kept his secrets, confessing his love to someone was out of the question.

So he left. He turned around and walked out of the living room and into his bedroom. He was never the one to run away, but this evening he broke some of his rules. He went up the stairs, holding tightly the handrail, his head pulsating. Abruptly, he heard footsteps and a hand grasped his shoulder. He was forced to turn around and the wooden step creaked. Normally, he was a few inches taller than Eli, so standing above him gave him another advantage. He glared down at Eli, but it didn't seem to affect the boy. Eli took a deep breath.  
"Victor Vale, don't run away. Just give me the answer. You kissed me back because you wanted it just the same as I did. Yes or no?" He inquired, his brows raised, a glimmer of hope in his handsome face.

It was at that very moment Victor understood that Eli was not making fun of him, that his actions weren't results of alcohol. He understood that his feeling was mutual, and it was like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. He sighed, shifting his gaze to soft, got his act together and in a quiet tone answered, "Yes."

Eli breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. In a house without power, his smile was like a source of light, like a ray of sunshine. Eli climbed the stairs to get closer to Vic and lifted his hand from blonde's shoulder to rest it on Victor's cold cheek. His touch was delicate yet Victor pushed his hand away, already having something else in mind. Eli felt startled but, then, Victor's hands grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the kiss.

While the first was slow and uncertain, the second was desperate and full of unspoken words, promises that were to be made. They kept each other in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. At that moment, they were one. At that moment, the outside world was nonsignificant. The blizzard, the lack of electricity, the temperature slowly dropping, they didn't care about it. And they wanted this moment to last forever.


End file.
